


Figurines Tendo et ses aventures

by Neechu



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Accepter le destin, Figurines Tendo, Gen, Link a grandi, Link rêvasse, Mute Link, Nintendo Gallery, Nuit du FoF, Pourquoi Link ne parle jamais, Retrospective, Un peu Angst, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill aux mains d'Or porte bien son nom. Et Link aime sa Galerie de Figurines Tendo, pour de nombreuses raisons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figurines Tendo et ses aventures

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas, œuf course.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11228417/1/Figurines-Tendo-et-ses-aventures).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[61ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Peinture"** en une heure. 

Accoudé sur le comptoir en bois, Link observe Bill les mains d'Or travailler sur ses figurines.

Atteindre son bunker n'avait pas été chose aisée.

Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il était tombé à l'eau avant de pouvoir atteindre ce petit îlot grâce à la Feuille Magique offerte par le vieil arbre Mojo pour aller sauver Dumoria qui s'était perdu dans les Bois Défendus.

Ni combien de Fruit Miam Miam achetés chez ce fou de Terry il avait dû utiliser pour activer grâce à la mouette l'interrupteur caché dans la falaise de l'Île aux Forêts et ainsi déverrouiller le mécanisme de la porte blindée, qui laissa le battant se soulever et ouvrit l'accès à ce lieu rempli de merveilles.

Enfin ! Désormais, c'est beaucoup plus simple puisqu'il a réussi à débloquer l'échelle. Il a juste à naviguer sur quelques mètres avec Lion Rouge et le tour est joué. Bon, elle est haute cette échelle, mais ça fait les muscles.

Mais même avant ça, il lui avait fallu traverser de nombreuses épreuves pour pouvoir contempler les figurines Tendo.

La première avait été de trouver la boîte à images, qui s'était finalement trouvée cachée dans la cellule de Tingle. Ce fou avait atterri là parce qu'il avait effrayé les habitants en se prenant pour un lutin. Celui-ci croyait même qu'il en était un. Tout ça à cause de la tenue du Héros que Mémé lui avait tricoté. Il lui avait jamais dit à Mémé, pour pas la vexer, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait gratté cette tenue, au début !

Le Héros de la légende avait peut-être été un lutin ?

Non, c'est ridicule. Avec tout ce qu'il a traversé, Link sait que le Héros avait été un Hylien et peut-être qu'il en est même le descendant. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de hasard dans ce monde où des enfants de dix ans se retrouvent à remuer ciel et terre afin de chasser le Mal, seul, à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Lui, il voulait juste sauver sa petite sœur au départ.

Puis, après avoir eu cette fameuse boîte à images, il lui fallait devenir l'apprenti d'Autofocus. Un grand type plutôt sympa, mais très lunatique.

Pour ça, le bonhomme l'avait mit à l'épreuve. Cela lui avait rappelé les parties de cache-cache avec Ariel sur l'Île de l'Aurore. Sauf qu'il avait du aussi prendre le meilleur cliché possible. Et que l'enjeu n'avait pas été de savoir qui devrait faire la vaisselle pour le reste de la semaine.

D'abord, il avait du surprendre le bon vieux Pablo déposer sa lettre d'amour dans la boîte aux lettres, près du ponton. Le pauvre homme n'avait plus su ou se mettre quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été prit la main dans le sac. Sur le coup, Link avait eu envie de lui dire qu'avec un truc plus discret que sa salopette rouge, il n'aurait peut-être pas été repéré aussi facilement. Mais Mémé lui avait appris à ne jamais dire le mot de trop.

Les mots doivent être utilisés avec attention. Et comme il est finalement plus doué pour tuer des monstres, il préfère se taire.

De toute façon, il avait bien le droit d'être amoureux, le Pablo !

Ensuite, il avait du piéger ce pauvre Edmund en lui collant une frousse de tous les diables. Cela n'avait pas été très compliqué en soi, ni très gentil, mais il doit avouer que le cliché avait été très drôle à capturer. Par contre, Liliane n'avait quand même pas été très contente de voir toute sa vaisselle cassée sur le sol.

Enfin, il avait du jouer les entremetteurs en prenant Anton et Linda sur le vif, en train de se jeter un petit regard amoureux. Enfin, c'était soi-disant ça.

Lui, au final, il n'y connaît pas grand chose à l'amour et il n'a pas le temps pour ces trucs-là de toute façon.

Mais cela avait aidé les deux tourtereaux, alors il était quand même content.

Il avait finalement réussi. Il était devenu le véritable apprenti d'Autofocus qui lui avait amélioré sa boîte à images. Celle-ci faisait de superbes clichés en couleurs désormais.

Depuis lors, sa boîte à images DX est toujours à portée de main.

Un cliché pouvait parfois être périlleux à obtenir quand il se trouvait devant un monstre, et il n'en ressortait pas toujours indemne. Mais les quelques égratignures, au minimum, en valaient toujours la peine.

Avec une simple image, si elle était parfaitement cadrée (ce qui n'était pas toujours évident, surtout avec les monstres), le fabriquant pouvait en faire une magnifique figurine qu'il exposait dans sa galerie.

Juste en voyant les murs de sa galerie, Link avait eu envie d'apporter toutes les images possibles pour qu'il puisse lui en faire des figurines. Ces murs sont couverts de fresques peintes avec une magnificence sans égale. Il trouve cela dommage que personne ne puisse les admirer. Mais c'est peut-être ça qui rend ce lieu si fascinant. Link est le seul à le connaître. Avec Manny A.C. aussi, dont la présence est des plus surprenantes.

Il trouve cela incroyable, ces différentes salles peintes en fonction de chaque île ou région de la Grande Mer. Bill les mains d'Or avait-il parcouru toutes les mers, lui-aussi ?

Avait-il été sur l'Île de l'Aurore ? Avait-il été à la maison et rencontré Mémé ou ses parents ?

Il n'oserait jamais lui poser ces questions. Il a trop peur de la réponse.

La première salle qu'il avait complété avait été celle de l'Île aux Forêts.

Cela n'avait pas été difficile. Le vieil Arbre Mojo, Bill aux mains d'Or et Manny, A.C. étaient toujours au même endroit. C'était pour les Korogu que cela avait été un peu plus long. Certains avaient replanté des arbres au quatre coins de la Grande Mer et il avait du sauver ces jeunes pousses en leur apportant l'eau de la forêt.

Puis Link aime bien naviguer en compagnie de Lion Rouge de toute façon, puisqu'il peut contrôler le vent grâce à la Baguette du Vent en jouant la  _Mélodie du Vent_. Et depuis qu'il a gagné l'enchère organisé par Naglagla qui avait mis en vente la Voile Rapide et qu'il a vaincu Cyclos qui lui a appris le  _Requiem de la Tornade_ , naviguer est devenu un jeu d'enfant.

C'était grâce à Autofocus qu'il avait pu remplir cette première salle. Au premier croissant de lune, il lui avait vendu le cliché de Fado, Sage du Vent, pour 50 rubis.

Néanmoins, la salle de l'Île de l'Aurore l'avait rendu nostalgique.

Bien sûr, il avait été content de revoir Ariel qui allait bien mieux, et Mémé qui lui avait redonné de sa si bonne soupe. Malgré ses progrès, Orco lui mettait toujours la pâté au maniement de l'épée et au-dessus, Adhoc continuait toujours de râler à cause du boucan qu'ils pouvaient faire. Puis, les habitants étaient toujours contents de le revoir, surtout le petit Jill mais Link préférait rester quand même rester loin de la morve qui s'évertuait toujours à s'échapper de son nez. Son vrai défi avait été de capturer une image des crabes qui se cachaient toujours dans le sable, mais il avait réussi. Et Bill lui avait même fait une figurine représentant les petits cochons qu'il s'amusait toujours, plus jeune, à porter au-dessus de sa tête et à trimbaler partout pour les embêter.

Puis, quand la lune fut à son dernier quartier, Autofocus lui avait vendu le cliché de Jabu, l'Esprit de l'Eau. Même si Link aurait préféré pouvoir le faire tout seul !

La plus grande salle était celle de Mercantîle, mais ce n'était pas non plus la plus difficile.

Les habitants avaient l'habitude avec Autofocus. Johnny en avait même profité pour lui remontrer ses fameux pas de danse, et il n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'il s'agissait du  _Chant du Soleil_  le pauvre homme.

Bizarrement, c'est une des choses que Link arrive le moins à comprendre, le fait de contrôler le Soleil grâce à sa baguette du vent. Mais cela reste quand même bien pratique, donc il ne s'en plaint pas.

Et il aime bien cette salle, car il n'avait pas eu besoin d'Autofocus pour la compléter. Il y était arrivé tout seul.

La suivante avait été celle de l'Île du Dragon.

Et cela n'avait pas été bien dur non plus. Sauf pour Zephos et Cyclos, qu'il avait loupé. Mais par chance, il était tombé sur une bouteille lâchée en pleine mer et celle-ci contenait le précieux cliché !

Puis, au premier quartier de lune, il avait obtenu la merveilleuse image de Laruto, Sage de la Terre. La lui rappelle ses aventures avec son héritière, Médolie, dans le Temple de la Terre dans lequel ils avaient restitué les pouvoirs de la Master Sword qu'il garde précieusement avec lui aujourd'hui.

Après quoi, il s'était attaqué à la salle de la Grande Mer.

Et elle porte bien son nom cette mer, si bien qu'au final, il y avait encore des piédestaux vides. Mais il est persuadé que la plus belle des figurines de cette pièce est celle que Bill est en train de fabriquer sous ses yeux. Ses mains d'Or donnent de légers coups de pinceau, effleurant à peine le visage de Zelda pour peindre son doux visage.

Il avait obtenu le cliché de Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule chez Autofocus, encore, une nuit de lune gibbeuse montante. Et ce fut une véritable surprise pour Link lorsque le fabriquant termina la figurine du Roi d'Hyrule et qu'il commença dans la foulée à sculpter une figurine de Zelda.

Quelle surprise, il y a bien longtemps, quand il a découvert que Lion Rouge était ni plus ni moins le Roi du royaume immergé ! Mais ce fut un véritable choc d'apprendre que Tetra, avec qui il avait passé tant de temps sur son bateau pirate, était la Princesse Zelda !

Nul hasard était possible en terre d'Hyrule.

Il lui reste à présent la Salle des Ennemis et celle de la Forteresse Maudite, qui sont quand même déjà bien remplies.

Non pas qu'il manque de courage pour les terminer, après tout il a l'Épée de Légende, la Triforce et de nombreux artefacts et armes en tout genre. Mais il a quand même un peu peur.

Il n'y a pas de Courage sans peur, de toute façon. Il le sait.

Combien de monstres lui reste-il à affronter désormais ? Peut-il vaincre Ganondorf ? N'est-il toujours qu'un petit garçon ?

Même si tout le monde croit en lui, cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des doutes, à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'est pas invincible. Il n'est que Link. Le petit gosse valeureux qui était parti sans réfléchir avec Tetra, sur son bateau pirate afin d'aller chercher Ariel dans la Forteresse Maudite.

Mais c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il aime tant la Galerie des Figurines Tendo et Bill aux mains d'Or. Ainsi, il peut voir tout ce qu'il a accompli et ce qu'il reste encore à traverser pour chasser définitivement le Mal et sauver le monde des ténèbres.

Une dernière ligne droite.

Il a rempli toutes les quêtes et réuni tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vaincre Ganon. Il est même devenu beaucoup plus fort au court de son aventure. Dans ses flacons récoltés, il y a même enfermé quelques petites fées. Elles râlaient un peu, au début, mais depuis qu'il a rencontré la Reine des Fées sur l'Île Géminée et qu'elle lui a offert les flèches de feu et de glace, elles se sont calmées et lui ont assuré qu'elles seraient là pour le soutenir le moment venu.

Bill aux mains d'Or met à rire, et Link sort de sa rêverie contemplative. La somptueuse figurine de Zelda est terminée.

\- Cela fait un bout de temps que tu me rends visite, gamin. Au départ, ton front dépassait à peine du comptoir.

Surpris, Link s'écarte en écarquillant les yeux et se met à rire lui aussi. C'est vrai, il dépasse largement le comptoir maintenant, et il peut voir ce qu'il se passe dans l'atelier du vieil artisan.

Même s'il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il a quitté l'Île de l'Aurore, il n'est plus ce petit garçon de dix ans maintenant. Il est devenu un jeune homme grand et fort.

Assez fort pour vaincre Ganondorf.

Pour sauver Hyrule. Pour sauver la Grande Mer.

Et Zelda, aussi.

Oui, pour sauver Zelda.


End file.
